YuGiOh GX! Do Disney!
by MsASparrow
Summary: Title explains lol! Disney classic hits are sung and danced by all, including Chazz, Jaden, Zane, Dr Crowler, Alexis and Atticus, leaving Syrus wondering if he'd the only sane one left in Duel Acadmey!
1. Prince Chazzy

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or for that matter Disney.

Having just arrived at their new school Jaden was anxious to get exploring, whereas Syrus just wanted to get unpacked.

"Ah come on Sy," Jaden grinned, "It'll be fun!" the brunette started to make his way along a random path, not looking back at Syrus.

"But Jaaay!" Syrus looked around, this place was huge, even if he wanted to he wouldn't leave Jaden's side just in case he got lost. "Where are you going?"

Jaden shrugged unhelpfully, "What's in here?" he asked no one in particularly turning left into an extremely large, grand building.

"I don't think we're supposed to be in here…" Syrus looked around doubtfully as Jaden started to play with obviously precious pots and paw his way through an expensive looking duel monsters book, "Maybe you should leave that…?"

"No way! This is too cool – look it's Kuriboh!" Jaden held up the book to show Syrus and a couple of pages fell out. "Whoah, oops."

"Hey! You! This is the Obelisk dorm!"

Syrus turned to see two tall guys his brother's age coming towards them looking less than impressed.

"Slifer scum like you aren't welcome here."

Jaden grinned to them, "We were kinda exploring, this place is so cool!"

The two Obelisks glared at him, "Obviously you don't know who's who around here slacker. How about an introduction?"

Out of nowhere two trumpets sounded followed by drums, Jaden looked around, "Weird," was the only way he could describe the procession he saw making their way down the corridor.

"Make way! For Prince Chazz-y!"

Syrus stared at the strangeness of the song, and stumbled backwards almost crushed by some grumpy looking Obelisk boys.

"Say hey! It's Prince Chazz-y!"

Suddenly an Obelisk darted forward and grabbed Jaden by the collar and moved him out of the way, "Hey! Clear the way in the Obelisk dorm! Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star!"

"Yeah come be the first of your dorm to meet his eye!" a loving looking girl with black hair sighed.

"Make way – here he comes!" Syrus exclaimed grabbing Jaden to the side of the corridor so they weren't crushed by Obelisks.

"Ring bells! Bang the drums!" a voice commanded the smaller, weaker looking Obelisks who were carrying instruments.

"Are you gonna love this guy!" another girl screamed whilst sobbing slightly hysterically.

"Prince Chazz-y! Fabulous he! Chazz-y Princeton," yet another screaming girl, well, screamed.

"Genuflect!" a slightly tougher looking guy growled moving towards Syrus and Jaden threateningly, "Show some respect! Down on one knee!" he added forcing them to kneel.

"Now try your best to stay calm," a cold slightly hoarse voice added to the general song from the top position of the parade, obviously this was 'Prince Chazz-y'

"You slackers belong in a farm!" sang another Obelisk tough guy who Syrus hid from behind Jaden.

"Then come see – he's rolling in money!" a girl cheered, the black haired boy who'd sang previously slipped her a wad of cash.

"Prince Chazz-y! Mighty is he! Cha-azz Princeton!"

"Strong as ten regular men – definitely!" another fan girl giggled, watching the raven-haired boy flex his slightly puny muscles.

"He's the best duellist around!" some guy not important enough for a description added.

"And losers we'll pound!" sang a grumpy looking older Obelisk boy making his way over to Syrus, who was currently thinking that these guys were trying to hard.

"Why in him an idol we've found! Princeton – Chazz-y!" now there were at least twenty screaming fan girls fainting, crying, screaming or singing around Jaden and Syrus.

"He's got seventy-five rare cards!" added a strange looking Obelisk holding an open brief case displaying the cards.

"Don't they look lovely Jay?" said Syrus, some sort of duel aura emanating from the cards.

"As for fan girls – he's got twenty three!"

Jaden grinned, well that wasn't that much, when someone lent over to him and said, "Thousand that is."

"When it comes to beating you slifers – has he got the cards and the game to completely humiliate you!" an Obelisk prodded Jaden in the chest.

"Prince Chazz-y! Handsome is he!" screamed yet another girl, who then fainted.

"Chazz-y Princeton!"

"That physique! How can I speak! Weak at the knee!" added the girl's friend who then fainted on top of her.

"Well get on out of our dorm!" spat an Obelisk who looked like a pug.

"Or get ready – and prepare, to gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Chazz-y!" this Obelisk shook his fist at Jaden.

"He's got ninety five thousand million dollars!" grinned a blonde girl, in whose eyes you could basically see dollar signs reflected.

"He's got the money! See the money!" yelled a guy throwing coins around, one of which hit Jaden in the head, making him fall over.

"And to duel him – he charges no fee!"

"He's generous – oh so generous!" hero-worshiped a boy who looked slightly like Syrus, but with blonde hair.

"He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies!"

"Well that's obvious," added Jaden into the spirit of the song.

"They bow to his whim," said Syrus looking at the Obelisks as though they were crazy.

"- Love serving him!" a girl danced past.

"They're just lousy with loyalty to Chazz-y," Jaden sung, making Syrus stare at him. Was the whole word insane?

"Prince Chazz-y…! Prince Chazz-y…! PRINCE CHAZZ-Y!" the shout was so loud the building was shaking.

"Amorous he! Chazz-y Princeton!" screamed all the girls who then fainted.

"Heard you slackers wanted to meet me?" came that slightly hoarse voice from the black haired boy who seemed to be in charge.

"And that good people is why, you got dolled up and dropped by?" questioned an unimportant Obelisk who was then kicked to the side by an older one.

"See his sixty lapdogs, fan girls galore, with his cards and duel disk – a brass band and more!" everyone sang, except Syrus and Jaden, causing the sound to not only be really really loud, but for some reason they were singing so fast no one could understand them. Making Syrus decided this was rehearsed.

"With his faultless style, his coats… his hair, his grey eyes-" everything was going so fast it was confusing Jaden's brain.

"STARING AT ME!" screamed one fan girl who was yet to faint, but then did.

"Make way! For Prince CHAZZ-Y!" Everything came to an extremely confusing, fast, loud stop and the black haired boy who seemed to be in the centre of everyone's attention bowed.

"Cool!" Jaden was the first to speak, "Can you do that again?"

Everyone looked at him, while Chazz strutted over, "Could, if I wanted to," he scowled surveying Jaden and Syrus who was now tugging at Jaden's sleeve mumbling about having to go now, "Who're you?"

"I'm Jaden Yuki," Jaden said holding up a hand to high five Chazz, who just looked at in digust.

"Syrus… Truesdale," whispered a nervous Syrus.

"You're Chazz-y, right?" Jaden added still grinning goofily, not moving his hand from where he held it in the air to high five the Obelisk.

"Chazz Princeton," Chazz replied, "And we don't want you Slifer slackers contaminating our dorm… so time for you to go bye bye," he said grinning nastily and walking off.

"Uh – bye bye?" Jaden repeated confused, before two of the tallest, thickest Obelisks grabbed their collars and threw them out of the door. "Oh… See you around guys!"

Syrus sighed, "Can we find our dorm now Jay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jaden grinned, starting to walk off whilst humming the tune they'd just heard, occasionally singing the odd, "Prince Chazz-y!"

A/N Hmm, how'd you like that? If people r + r I might update lol. No flames please – it's just a bit of fun … oh yeah if you didn't know it's Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin.


	2. Be Our Guest!

Arriving outside what looked like a dump, it was amazing the Slifer dorm was still standing. Syrus looked uncertainly at Jaden, "We're leaving here?" he said, though the general shock of what had just happened meant the dilapidated old pile of rubble looked slightly more inviting.

"Yeah! It's so cool!" Jaden ran up the stairs to the dorm room listed as theirs, "Hey Sy! Come on up – we get a whole chair!"

Syrus stared up at where Jaden had just run to and sighed, following the brunette at a much slower pace. "It's alright," he commented, looking around, whilst Jaden sat smugly in the chair.

"This place is gonna be so cool – best home for best buddies!"

"We're best buddies?" Syrus asked disbelievingly.

"…Well… yeah Sy, whatcha think?"

"I think you should shut up!" an extremely fat boy leaned over the side of the top bunk.

"Hey chill," Jaden said looking up with a big grin on his face.

"No you chill," the guy said, "Listen up – I'm Chumley, I've been here longer than you, therefore you guys have to do what I say…"

"Whoah, is everyone here like that Chazz-y guy?" Jaden said slightly shocked.

" – I don't know who you're talking about, but I was sleeping. Go away."

"But we're your new room mates – we should hang out and get to know-" Syrus grabbed Jaden's arm to stop him talking and dragged him out of the room, "Well yeah! Maybe we'll talk later. Nice to meet you!" once outside the dorm room the pair stopped and Jaden, still grinning then said, "Hey, why don't we get some food? I'm starving!"

"Jay it's 3pm, the welcome dinners not till six, lets go check out the main building or something?" Syrus suggested, trying to say they do anything that wouldn't end up with them getting their butts kicked.

Jaden moaned, "Three hours!" he moaned again, "But I'm so hungry!"

"Yeah but I bet there's loads of cool things to do… like we could go see what Bastions up to?" Syrus added.

"I don't believe we have to wait – Bastion? Sweet! Lets go!" Jaden's mood changes were starting to freak Syrus out a little. But there seemed to be one thing about Jaden's attitude that didn't change, the fact that he was constantly full of energy, demonstrated by the fact that he then slid down the banister to the ground and started to run off in the forest.

"Uh Jay!" Syrus called after him, "Ra dorm is the other way!"

Jaden skidded to a halt, "It is? Cool, let's go that way!" he turned and ran off in the opposite direction leaving Syrus to follow as fast as his short legs could carry him.

It didn't take the pair long to arrive outside the Ra dorm, it was much better than the Slifer one, and at the same time worse than the Obelisk one. There also seemed to be loads of geeks hanging out, laughing at each other's jokes about maths. Jaden looked around slightly scared, "Are you sure Bastion's here?"

Syrus nodded, " – yeah… the Ra dorm?" he looked around, "Maybe we should leave?" he added thinking about what had happened at the Obelisk dorm, and he wasn't thinking about the fact they were kicked out.

Suddenly Bastion appeared waving merrily, and he was followed by some weird band. Syrus stared, "No – not again," he whimpered, only gaining an odd look from Jaden.

"Jaden… - Syrus! It is with deepest pride and the greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair," two random Ra students ran up with seats and neatly rammed the seats into the backs of Syrus's and Jaden's legs so they sat down on them. "As we Ra students proudly present – the dorm…"

A group of Ra pupils we're smiling cheesily and had just appeared either side of Bastion who'd been speaking in an odd, calm way and smiling just as eerily merrily as them. From no where some one threw Bastion a bowler hat and pimp cane and the Ra students stood in formation, ready to dance.

"Be," Bastion looked up from under his hat's brim, "Our," the Ra student's heads came up at the same time to look at Jaden and Syrus, the smaller of which was struggling slightly in his seat, "Guest! Be our Guest! Put our dorm room to the test," Bastion was smiling uncannily and prancing around twirling his pimp cane, "Don't move from your little seat Syrus, and we'll provide the rest," he added an over large wink, which made Syrus stop struggling in fear of the crazy Ra students.

"So we're not Obelisk blue," Bastion sang, still twirling away with his cane.

"But really we don't care, do you?" added a smarmy looking Ra boy who appeared next to Bastion.

"If there's one thing we know better it's that we're twice as clever as you," sang another Ra of uncertain gender appearing at Bastion's other side, they began to walk and twirl their canes at exactly the same test.

"So wise up, join the club, after all boy's this is Ra. And things here are never second but the best," Bastion sang, still grinning freakishly, Syrus knew these guys were happy about something, and whatever it was he'd decided it wasn't good, "So go on! Try the jacket! Made of yellow fabric! Be our guest!"

"Yes our guest!" the other Ra's sang, as though Bastion was their leader.

"Be our guest!" Bastion sang, throwing his pimp cane off to someone who wasn't singing, the other Ra's involved with the dance followed suite, the guy catching the pimp canes disappeared under a pile of them.

"Now the floor – carpeted," Bastion sang, running up the stairs followed by the other Ras, "Cause we're much to clean for dirt. For here we have a budget to impress, to be the best! No one's gloomy or complaining while a Ra dorms entertaining," Bastion then sang, sliding down the banister back to the floor where two Ra's did black flips in front of him. "We're clever! We're not twits! It'll be hard to match our wits!"

The Ras were now back in formation, though now there were many more of them, all dancing in this strange cabaret way, "And it's all in perfect taste. That you can bet – c'mon on and lift your glass," two of the newest Ra students handed Jaden and Syrus plastic beakers full of orange squash, "You've won your own free pass to be our guest! If you're stressed, it's formulas we suggest!"

The other Ra's crowded around, some playing instruments most not, all wearing bowler hats, "Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Get your worries off your chest! Let us see – new to academy? As we thought, you've lost your way. Don't worry! Don't fret! For we're the best you'll ever meet! It's a treat to meet us, don't believe me ask Pete!" the Ra students sang then in unison turned to face a small boy who was looking equally scared as Syrus.

Bastion took charge of the group again, and while he'd disappeared behind the crowd of people is seemed he'd run all the way to the roof, because now he was descending on top of a chandelier in the middle of the room. "Singing girls! Dancing boys! What an interesting dorm! How could anyone be depressed? We'll make you shout encore! You'll be begging for more! So be our guest!"

The rest of the Ra dorm joined in, the music was getting faster and everyone's insane happiness seemed to be getting extremer, "Be our guest! Be our guest!"

A strange looking Ra with a desperate look on his face ran towards Jaden, "It's a guest…! It's a guest!" Bastion, from his position on the chandelier frowned at the boy, and some taller Ra's came to drag him away.

"We did score, at our best on the entrance exam test," Bastion sung, the Ra's below him linking arms and doing some cancan in a circle around the light, "We're happy that we're not blue. Promotion – possibility, but my dear that's fine with me. While the Slifers do their slacking, I'll be studying, I'll be working, I'll work – calculate. Till my formulas can beat the very best! We've got a lot to do! Will you be studying too?"

"For you're our guest, be our guest!" some of the Ra students were readying fireworks. Syrus looked at them nervously. "They're our guests!"

Bastion sang, still looking overly happily, "Be our guests!"

"They're our guests!"

"Be our guest! Be our guest! BE OUR GUEST!" Bastion sang loudly the music coming to a crescendo, and then cutting out to a gentler melody. Then the dancers stopped and moved out of the light cast by the chandelier. An unnerved looking Ra stumbled onto the stage looking a little frightened. "Life is so unnerving," he sang sadly, "For a Ra who's not working, he's not whole without an essay to work upon. Ah, those good old days when we didn't rule supreme – now we're just all lazy to get on," Jaden wiped a tear from his eye, "All the summer we've been waiting, unable to be resting, we need exercise a chance to use our skills…!" Bastion leapt from the chandelier to the ground next to the Ra who was still looking lost. He put an arm around his shoulders, "Most days we just lie around our bedrooms, flabby… fat and lazy. Then school starts and oops-a-daisy!" Bastion looked up grinning and the music started up again. The dancers surged in, all smiling so wide you could see all of their teeth.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Our work is the best!" the chorus sang whilst performing elaborate dance moves. "It's been months since we've had to work! And we're obsessed with our work, homework – yes please! Yes indeed we aim to win with ease. While the Obelisks are still duelling, we'll keep thinking, we'll keep winning. Defeat you all, one by one! Till you shout 'enough I'm done' and then we'll be number one! Tonight you'll prop your feet up, but tomorrow you'll get beaten! Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"

The song ended and the Ra's froze while Jaden applauded then went about their business as usual. Syrus stared at Bastion, who was now bowler hat less, was the world going insane?

A/N Okies glad so many liked it - plus I just read Disney Karaoke Party on your recommendation, and yeah it's like it a bit but I didn't realise lol. This song was really, really hard to write seeing as I don't actually own a copy of it lol, so excuse me if it's wrong in rhythm a little, but I think I got it right – it takes ages to think of lyrics that fit. Hum di dum. Did anyone else find this chap creepy? R + r please people and we'll see where it gets to.


	3. A Girl Worth Duelling For

Bastion, still grinning moved towards them, "So – what brings you to the Ra dorm?" he asked, as though nothing had just happened. Syrus looked over at Jaden, who just shrugged in response.

"We were just coming to check out the dorm – it's pretty cool, but ours is better," Jaden replied smugly, attempting to recline in his seat and finding it didn't work, meaning that he tilted the chair so far back it fell over. The others ignored him.

"Yeah, it's a bit boring," Syrus added placidly, though still a little suspicious of Bastion and the other singing Ras, "We went to the Obelisk dorm earlier – there was a weird guy called Chazz-y… wasn't there Jay?" Syrus turned to his friend who was sitting on the floor.

"Ow, Sy I hit my head," Jaden complained. Again he was ignored.

"You must mean Chazz Princeton," Bastion replied matter of factly, "No, he doesn't seem much like a nice fellow. A great duellist though, so I hear. Speaking of great duellists I heard from some Obelisk your brother was looking for you Syrus…"

Syrus's eyes widened, making the permanent look of shock that had landed on his face since arriving at the academy seem all the more defined. "Really?"

"Oh yes, apparently he had something to give you?" Bastion answered, Jaden was now using him as a prop to get up, " – Now I know you'd rather stay and chat but I'm sure you'll need to meet your brother. Plus, I've got formulas to write, so if you'll excuse me?" Bastion smiled to both of the boys and turned to leave.

Syrus nodded and smiled in response but once the Ra's back was turned he grabbed Jaden's arm and whispered, "Come on, let's go – while we still can," with that he pulled Jaden out of the dorm as fast as he could without looking suspicious.

"You know Sy, you should really chill out – people singing and dancing just makes me want to…" he grinned slyly, "Get my groove on!"

Syrus gaped.

"Yeah I know – it was awkward right?" Jaden remarked about his previous sentence, "Maybe I'll stick to duelling."

Syrus nodded.

"Sweet deal. So – what're we doing again?" Jaden asked looking around at his new surroundings.

"We're going to find my bro Jay," Syrus replied rolling his eyes slightly to himself when Jaden looked nonplussed, "- Zane?" Jaden frowned, "-the expert dueller?" the brunette shook his head, "-the big man on campus?" Jaden shrugged, "- the one with dark blue hair, who's tall and in Obelisk?"

Jaden shrugged, the nodded, "Are you talking about Zane?"

Syrus stared at him, what was this guy on?

"Really Sy, Zane's your bro, I would've thought you'd know his hair is teal, not blue. Jeez," Jaden gave him a look and they carried on walking, "So where're we gonna find Jane?"

"Zane, Jay… its Zane."

"Uh yeah – I knew that," Jaden replied grinning and running a hand through his hair, "How about the canteen? He might be getting some food!"

"It's still only three thirty," Syrus sighed, "But fine – we'll go look there for him first if we must," Jaden grinned and started to dart off, even though he didn't know the way. "Uh Jay? Slow down!"

After a couple of minutes of running, Syrus following Jaden's insane lead to nowhere, the pair halted outside what was definitely not a canteen, but what in fact looked like a very secluded shower block. "Uh, Jay, this isn't the cafeteria."

Jaden shrugged, "Oh. Lets go see inside anyway?" Jaden pushed open the door and made his way in.

"Jaden I don't think that's a very good-" the door closed behind him and Syrus finished his sentence quietly, "-idea."

Once inside it became apparent it was indeed a shower block, a guy's shower block from the sound of the voices. After turning a corner the pair was blasted with steam, and once Syrus had cleared his glasses he saw four figures – Jaden, his brother, the fat guy from earlier and some new good looking brunette. The last three were all wearing towels around their waists and had obviously just been in the shower.

"Zane?" Syrus asked, his older brother looked up.

"Oh. It's you," he replied, though his tone was only jokingly mad, he smiled slightly, "How's duel academy so far?"

"Hey dudes!" the brunette next to Zane spoke, grinning widely, "Atticus Rhodes," he then introduced himself, "You guys been introduced to the ladies of the island yet?"

Syrus shook his head while Jaden just stared rather rudely, in disgust at Chumley in a towel. However out of nowhere some small pipes then began to play, Syrus swallowed. Oh God. Not again.

Atticus grinned, "Then let me implant-"

Zane shook his head, "Impart Atticus, the word's impart."

"Yah huh, that," Atticus was still grinning, though not creepily, "Impart some of my supreme knowledge of how us guys get through the harder days of duel academy," he slung an arm around Jaden and Syrus's shoulders, "Lets have a little scenario – Chumley, if you'd please."

And suddenly the Slifer began to sing to the tune, "For a long time I've been loosing all my duels…"

Zane smirked, and sang, "Yeah – the girls call his cards's a bunch of fools. Yeah your cards and deck suck, you need a good fu-"

Chumley scowled and quickly interrupted, "Duck." Zane sniggered. Syrus frowned at him and Jaden just looked confused – fuduck?

"To sort out your ways," Zane carried on.

"Hey!" Atticus interrupted, grinning widely, "Think of instead – a girl worth duelling for!"

"Huh?" Jaden stared, a girl worth duelling for… where did girls come into it?

"That's what I said – a girl worth duelling for! I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars," he sang, getting a far off look in his eyes he lent against the wall grinning slightly stupidly, in Syrus's opinion.

"My girl will marvel at my strength – adore my duelling cards," Zane sighed reclining on the bench.

"I couldn't care less what she wears, nor what she looks like…" Chumley added, "It all depends on what she cooks like! Beef – pork… chicken! MM!" Zane and Atticus frowned at him.

Jaden, grinning goofily sat down on the bench next to Zane who looked at him, "Bet the Slifer girls thought you were quite the charmer…" he sang, not mentioning there were no Slifer girls.

"And I'll bet the ladies love a man who surfs…" Atticus sang, obviously thinking about himself.

"You can guess what we have missed the most since we came back to school," Zane and Atticus sang together, both pouting slightly.

"What do we want?" Atticus then sang, perking up.

"A girl worth duelling for!" Zane replied cheerily, "My girl will think I have no faults…"

"That I'm a major find," Chumley sighed.

"Uh… what about a girl who's got some game… whose talents rival mine?" Jaden piped up, desperate to join in the song.

Zane and Atticus frowned at him, "Nah!"

"My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her," Atticus grinned, posing slightly.

Zane whispered to Syrus, "He thinks he's such a lady killer…"

The door to the shower room opened and closed to reveal the black hair boy from earlier, "I've a girl back home who's unlike any other," he sang smugly throwing his towel over his shoulder.

Atticus grinned and whispered to Jaden, "Yeah – the only girl who'd love him is his mother…" Zane towel whipped Chazz as he passed, making him fall over.

"When I beat them all at duelling cards they'll line up at the door," Zane said rather too cockily in Jaden's opinion.

"What do we want?" Atticus voiced for the third, or was it fourth time, he jumped up on the bench.

"A girl worth fighting for!" everyone, apart from Syrus and Chazz sang back. Syrus was currently looking for a way out while Chazz was in the shower, singing a strange version of Blue Moon.

"Wish that I had!" Chumley said mournfully.

"A girl worth duelling for!"

"What do we need?" Atticus was now prancing around on the bench.

"A girl worth duelling for!"

"What do we want?" the brunette surfer called one last time to be answered with a mix of –

"A girl worth duelling for!" and a "Bluuuuuuue Moooooooooooon!"

A/N It's no good I know. Okay by the way I've finally got a plot for this, so there will now be order to the songs . Thanks for the reviews and by the way this is a version of A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan, and Emerald Hearts, Be Our Guest is from Beauty and Beast. Thanks for favouriting this, makes me feel loved. SENDS HUGGLES AND COOKIES – to those who favourited… mwhaha! I'll update soon – hopefully, till then dudes.


	4. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

"Jaden, do you even remember the way back?" Syrus was asking, the two Slifers had spent a good two hours in Atticus and Zane's company arguing over the strength of the Blue Eyes White Dragon card – well to be more accurate, Zane and Atticus had argued, Syrus had listened and Jaden was adamant that his Elemental Hero deck was the best in the world. And so now they were heading back, intrigued by the welcome feast, the time was drawing near as they'd been wandering around the forest for twenty minutes, giving them ten minutes to arrive back in the Slifer dorm.

"Was I leading? Cause I was following you," Jaden added to the confusion, Syrus shook his head.

"Jay I was following you."

"Oh. Ah well, we'll still make it back!" Jaden was smiling happily; apparently nothing could change his mood, not even joining a school where everyone randomly burst into song, or where it was so easy to get lost.

"I wouldn't count on that," called a voice they didn't recognise, turning around they were faced with a pretty, Obelisk blonde who had two friends by her sides, "Alexis Rhodes," she introduced herself.

"Hey! I'm Jaden Future King of Games… and that's Syrus," Jaden poked Syrus lightly.

"Future King of Games?" Alexis replied quirking an eyebrow, "Yeah…"

Jaden frowned at her, "I am! I'm the best duellist around!"

"Uh, okay," Alexis was obviously disbelieving and out of nowhere Syrus could hear a drum beat… please no!

Jaden grinned, it was finally his turn, he made his way up to Alexis and stuck a hand on his hip, "I'm gonna be the King of games – so Obelisks beware!"

"Well I've never seen a King of Games that gave Slifers a care," Alexis sang disbelievingly.

Jaden shook his head. "I'm gonna be the main event, like Yugi was before. I'm brushing up on all my skills, I'm working on my deck."

"Elemental Hero cards - those guys loose for sure," Alexis replied, before yawning and checking her nails.

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" Jaden grinned grabbing a branch of a tree and swinging up on to it.

"You've got rather a long way to go Jaden before-" Syrus tried to talk sense into him.

"Everyone else looses," Jaden sang from his position on the branch, the song going a little to his head.

"Oh yeah… sure," Alexis sighed.

"No one saying learn this."

"You have to revise your cards to-" Alexis pouted as Jaden cut her off.

"No one saying my Heroes suck!"

"No one even said that it's just…" Alexis was getting slightly irritated with Jaden.

"No one saying see here!"

"Now see here!" Alexis barked impatiently.

"Free to duel you all, all day! Free to play my cards my way," Jaden crooned before jumping to another branch.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a duel-"

"Kings don't need to duel Obelisks like you," Jaden sang doing some weird dance of victory from his branch.

"If this is where the Academy is headed count me out – out of Obelisk, out of Japan - I wouldn't hang about!" Alexis huffed moodily, her friends not helping by giggling at Jaden, "This Slifer's getting wildly big headed!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be King! Everybody look left!" he sang running to the left, into the trunk of the tree and falling over backwards before quickly getting up again "Everybody look right!" he added slightly woozily making his way over to the other end of the branch and falling off the end onto the floor in a heap, "Uh – everywhere you look… I'm standing spotlight?"

"Nuh uh."

Suddenly a huge congo line of Slifers appeared out of nowhere and started to sing, "Let every Slifer go for broke and sing!" they scooped Syrus up into their dance where he struggled desperately trying to free himself, "Let's hear it from the girls and from the guys! It's gonna be King Jaden's mightiest fling!"

"Oh I just can't wait to be King!" Jaden sang from the ground where he was lying, "Oh I just can't wait to be King!" a couple of the dancing Slifers trampled him and from underneath them he sang his voice strangled, "- I just can't wait to be King…?"

The Slifers continued to dance and sing until the music stopped and they all collapsed over on Jaden, "Uh guys – a little help?" his voice was muffled from under them.

Syrus groaned.

A/N Definitely no good, sorry guys I wanted to get an update up but had hardly any time so it sucks. And I agree Zane/Kaiser singing is extremely scary. This is I Just Can't Wait To Be King from the Lion King and the next chapter will be 100 times better I promise… Oh yeah and Sangorulz don't worry about the criticism it's all good dude it actually makes me feel loved some ones taken the time to, I dunno, think about it. So thanks. Till next time, (and a better update) – please don't kill me I'm not happy about this either. In fact if I had written this I'd kill myself… wait, I did write it…


	5. Zero To Hero

Sometime in the future… 

"Yeah! And then I take down your monster with Sparkman! Oh yeah! I win!" Jaden cried, "That's game Chazz!"

Chazz, the raven-haired boy from the Obelisk Dormitory, fell to one knee in front of him and school erupted into cheers, Syrus included. Thankfully, Syrus was happy to say no such singing incidents had happened lately. That was until now… until Alexis ran down onto the duelling arena followed by Chumley who was carrying Syrus by the waist – and until, from nowhere a piano started to play.

Alexis ran up to Jaden and through her arms around him, "Bless my soul! Jay is on a roll!" she sang – well screamed in Syrus's opinion. Blanching the bluenette attempted to make a speedy getaway, only to see people were pouring into the duel arena by each entrance – eep.

"Person of the week on every Red opinion poll!" Bastion sang running up to them, Jaden just grinned stupidly.

One of Alexis' friends suddenly ran up them, Mindy; Syrus thought she was called, "What a pro!" she screamed falling at his feet.

"Jay can stop a show!" the other one of Alexis' friends called joining Mindy on the floor.

"Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO," a familiar voice called from being Syrus – oh god. Zane… singing _again_.

"He was a no one! A zero – _zero_!" Chazz protested standing up only to be flattened by some girls running at a bemused Jaden.

"Now he's a honcho!" Alexis yelped planting a kiss on Jaden's cheek. "He's a hero!"

"Here is a kid with his act down pat," Bastion sang.

"From zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero just like that!" everyone sang, and Syrus slapped his hands over his ears at the same time as being narrowly crushed by some more fan girls.

"When he smiles the girl's go wild with -" Bastion sang with a note of – was that envy?

"OOH!" Mindy cried as Jaden shuffled his deck.

"AAAAAH!" Jasmine screamed as the Slifer slid his deck into his back pocket and posed.

The entirety of the congregation lifted the boy up onto their shoulders and made their way out into the corridor, singing and twirling brightly coloured scarves – Syrus stared where had they come from? And the parade went smashing their way into the Obelisk dorm – Chazz, who had managed to pick himself up somehow, running after them scowling.

"We'll slap his face on every vase," Alexis sang drawing Jaden's face on one of the expensive Obelisk display vases.

Chazz grabbed it back from her and hissed, "On every _vase," _he corrected her pronunciation. However he did seem to be the only one who found Alexis' actions a little weird.

"From appearance fees and royalties – our Jay has cash to burn!" Chumley sang looking longingly at a picture he kept in his wallet – of an expensive cheeseburger.

"Now Cha-a-a-zzy Princeton – he could beat you in just one turn!" Alexis sang grabbing the vase back from Chazz and continued to draw on it. Chazz sank to the floor and pouted.

"Say amen!" Mindy called as Jaden, who somehow had time, beat another Slifer at a duel, "- there he goes again!"

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned and started to dance oddly to the music.

Everyone stared at him for half a second before Alexis jumped in with a "- and undefeated!" to carry on the song, obviously ignoring the awkward situation. "And an awesome 10 for 10! Folks lined up just to watch him flex!" Jaden proceeded to and then stopped quickly at the sight of his own mere muscles.

"And this perfect package packed a pair of perfect pecs!" Mindy and Jasmine, who were basically drooling over the boy, chorused.

"Jay-y he comes, he sees and conquers!" everyone joined in besides Chazz who scowled and thumped his fists on the floor.

"Honey! The crowd are going bonkers!" Alexis whispered to Jaden who grinned as always.

"He shows the moxie brains," Bastion pointed out, narrowing his eyes just a little at Jaden.

"- and spunk!" Alexis grinned ruffling Jaden's hair.

"From zero to hero!" everyone sang.

"A major hunk!" Jasmine sang grabbing Jaden around the waist and then proceeding to cry hysterically, Syrus stared.

"Zero to hero and who'da thunk?" Zane sang, leaning against the wall confidently.

Suddenly there was an even louder burst of music and Syrus fell over from shock, a couple of the vases Alexis had drawn on earlier fell to the floor and shattered and Chazz – well… Chazz burst into frustrated tears.

"Who put the 'cool' in 'duelling school'?" Alexis questioned the crowd, who all sang back.

"Ja-a-den!"

"Whose daring deeds are great theatre!"

"Ja-a-den's!"

"Is he bold!" Alexis sang even louder, even… slightly manically.

"No one braver!" the crowd sang back, only to make Chazz stamp his feet on the floor from where he sat.

"Is he sweet?"

"Our favourite flavour!" all the girls sang, all bordering on hysterical.

"Ja-a-den! Ja-a-den!" the chant went on.

"Bless my soul Jay is on a roll!" Alexis sang dancing around the Slifer.

"UNDEFEATED!"

"Riding high – and the nicest guy!" Atticus sang, emerging from the crowd to sling an arm around Jaden's shoulders.

"Not conceited," Chumley sang nastily at Chazz who screamed, very girlishly actually, "HE WAS A NOTHING! A ZERO! ZERO!"

"Now he's a honcho! He's a hero!" everyone joined in dancing in circles around Jaden who grinned and posed some more.

Syrus looked over at Chazz who was obviously on the edge of a break down, the people here were really weird.

"He hit the heights and break neck speed! From zero to hero! Jay is a hero! Now he's a hero!" the entirety of duel academy's student body except Syrus and Chazz sang self satisfied.

"YES! Indeed!" Alexis grinned and through some duelling cards up in the air as fireworks went off from nowhere.

Maybe, just maybe, Syrus decided, he might think about getting off the island again…

**A/N Yay! The much anticipated 5th chapter – hopefully better than the last and I apologise repeatedly it took so long to put up… anyway I actually have already started to write the next one so I should update soon yay! Oh yeah, song is Zero to Hero from Hercules. **


	6. This Isn't My Idea

"DEMOTED?!" Chazz roared at the top of his voice, well not exactly roared, it was kind of high pitched, "What do you mean demoted!?"

"I already told you Chazz – since you've been beaten twice by pupils not in Obelisk I'm afraid you're moving down to Slifer… it's for your own good," Chancellor Shepard smiled and handed Chazz a small bag, which, on further inspection contained his belongings. It was creepy how it had all been pre-planned – without his knowledge. "Now run along… and get acquainted with your new dorm pals."

With that the Chancellor gave Chazz a shove in the direction of the somewhat dilapidated Slifer dorm and then disappeared off in the forest, humming that annoying tune Alexis had sung the other day.

Not particularly wanting to move it was then that Chazz spotted a couple of people coming out of the dorm to greet him, Jaden Yuki, that annoying Syrus, Alexis who seemed to always hang out with the Slifers now, and the fat one whom he didn't know the name of.

There was an awkward silence between them until Jaden stepped forward.

"Uh – hi Chazz… how're ya doing?" he asked kind of nervously looking at the floor. And then, to Syrus' obvious absolute horror seeing as he then turned and tried to run for it but instead collided with Chumley's belly and fell over, Chazz's reply came – in song.

"I can't believe I've been transferred to your dorm! I'll bet you don't shower, clean or wash!" Chazz stated grumpily and stormed past them towards the dorm.

Chumley lent over to Syrus and whispered, "He look's conceited…"

And then an eruption from Chazz who had just seen his room, "What a total bummer!"

"He really does look way too posh," Alexis stated folding her arms and following the others in to the dorm.

"So happy you could come," Jaden piped up as Chazz sat grumpily on his bed, which of course was squashed into Jaden, Chumley and Syrus' already tiny room.

"So happy to be here," the raven-haired boy replied, his words dripping with sarcasm and he added a glare for effect.

Syrus moaned slightly from the corner, "How I'd like to run…"

"This is not my idea-" Chumley started but was cut off by Chazz speaking – or singing rather – again.

"This isn't my idea-"

"Of fun!" the pair chorused and Chazz dumped his bag on Syrus' bed.

Standing outside the dorm block together were Professor Banner and Dr Crowler, who, whilst trying to look inconspicuous, were both spying whatever the kids were doing inside the dorm room.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely," Banner announced and the pair turned to walk away from the dorm just as Syrus went flying out of the bedroom followed by a snarling Chazz.

"We'll demote more kids, if this arrangement clicks," Dr Crowled grinned nastily and rubbed his hands together.

"My dear Crowler – that's my point precisely!" Banner grinned, not exactly getting the malice behind the comment; it was always nice to have new additions to Slifer Red. As he spoke Chazz with an insane yell, and wielding what looked to be a broken comb jumped on Jaden, who had followed he and Syrus out of the room, and started to try and strangle him.

"It makes good… learning skills?" Crowler added, trying to make it sound as though he wasn't trying to weed out anyone from his dorm he didn't personally like.

"And a quick fix," Banner agreed, "To Slifer's lack of kids…" he trailed off. Yes, really, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and now Chazz, were the only Slifer students.

"I think we've got a deal!" Crowler clapped happily, which, for some reason, stopped him from realising that Chumley had just jumped on Chazz and rendered him unconscious. "Isn't any catch…! This is my idea…"

"This is my idea-" Banner joined in whilst petting Pharaoh.

"Of a match!" the pair, uncommonly, grinned to each other.

To everyone's amusement, except Syrus and of course Chazz, who was still on the floor sleeping like a baby, a couple of Ra's appeared then, blowing trumpets. Including Bastion, who was actually trumpet-less. The Ra, who was walking in time to the music, made his way over to the raven-haired boy and dragged him around to the showers, where he proceeded to shove a still fully clothed Chazz's head into a kind of water trough thing.

"Good heaven's, Chazz, don't dawdle!" he sang, whilst merrily holding the former Obelisk's, now writhing, head under the water. "We can't keep everyone waiting!" and finally he released Chazz who sprung backwards and coughed up what must've been about a litre of the questionably sanitary water.

"You moron – I could have drowned! And Bastion don't you touch me!" Chazz moaned from the floor, where he was still coughing up water. Bastion just grabbed him and pulled him upright to march back to the front of the building.

"I don't care if you hate him!" Alexis moaned at Chumley, "You can't just knock him out!"

"To make me share a room with him – I swear I'm gonna be sick!" Chumley groaned and flopped onto the ground. Syrus couldn't really see the big deal, after all Chazz was a neat freak, and that meant a tidy room.

"One day his arrogance will be ended!" Banner stated, to Pharaoh, as he stood and watched Bastion, who was now dragging a kicking and screaming Chazz by the collar, towards the others.

"Splendid!" Bastion grinned, dumping poor Chazz in front of them and striking a kind of satisfied warrior pose that inclined you to think he now thought they'd all be the best of friends. Of course it also inclined you to think he wasn't really all there – upstairs. 

"I've tried all of my life – I just can't loose them!" Chazz screamed, somehow finding the strength to stand up and stagger back to the dorm room, followed by the others… even though Syrus tried to run away – or perhaps it would be quicker, and less painful to just through himself into the water trough Bastion had just discovered behind their dorm. He'd ponder it.

"Hey Chazz! Wait up!" Jaden called after the fifteen year old, "Quick! Put on some speed!" he added to the others. Really it wasn't that far to the dorm room, but only Jaden and Alexis actually made it. Chumley went down after about five metres, followed by Bastion who tripped over his pimp cane he was randomly wielding and Syrus… well, he was still pondering. Chazz however proceeded to run into the room and slam the door behind him.

"When picking teams – or friends, I never choose them," Chazz moaned to himself locking the door and jumping backwards as Jaden ran into the wood with a loud 'THUMP' "You'd think he'd take a hint – and learn to read!" he opened the window a slit and stuck the familiar 'No Jaden!' sign out. It was quite good really, Chazz decided, it had a kind of Jaden-y looking face with a cross over it and a line at the bottom reading 'Go to Hell Yuki!'

"This really isn't fair!" Alexis sighed from outside the room.

"I really couldn't care!" Chazz replied nastily… though he might consider letting her in, if Jaden left.

Jaden then produced something from his pocket and held it up slyly, "Chazz – it's all or none," he grinned, and then Chazz could see Jaden was holding his duelling cards. Damn it. However just then Chumley, who had continued to run, albeit very slowly, ran into Jaden's hand and the cards scattered. "This is not my idea-" Jaden sighed, bending down to pick up the cards.

"This isn't my idea-" Chazz almost screamed launching himself, not out the door of the room, but out the window towards his preciously duelling cards which Jaden had _stolen_.

"Of fun!" the pair chorused, and Chazz hissed at Jaden like an angry cat, causing the brunette to yelp slightly and jump back, dropping the cards that Chazz then scooped up and hugged protectively to his chest.

"Ever since they met… they were both set – were destined to be enemies," Alexis sang sweetly watching Jaden reveal he still had one of Chazz's cards, and Chazz leaping on him, trying to tackle it off him. "However… anyone can see the only point on which they don't disagree, is that the very thought of duelling one another would be fun!"

Both boys stopped brawling for a second on the words 'duelling one another' but then realise it was only in the song and not real and so went back to attempting to kill each other. Chazz finally grabbing the card and standing up triumphantly.

"He tries to talk me into playing dress-up!" Chazz sang whilst smirking; of course Jaden had never asked Chazz to 'play dress-up', Chazz was merely, in some odd way of his own, insulting the Slifer colours – he emphasised this point by grabbing a Slifer blazer and shaking it, only to find terrified Syrus was in fact wearing the jacket. "He's always flirting with his duelling cards!" he added smugly.

"I think you really sorta like him, 'fess up!" Alexis sang, happily trying to make the pair friends.

Chazz turned to her; "I'd like him better if he weren't a retard." Alexis pouted.

And then, somehow, insanely – just like the music in Sy's opinion, Chazz and Jaden started to duel.

"Armoured dragon strike again!" Chazz commanded only for Jaden to perform some extremely… odd move and pronounce pompously.

"I think I've won by ten!"

"Every time he's won…" Chazz sighed, and pouted, leaning on Alexis who stuck her nose in the air and moved away.

"This is my idea-" Jaden began, packing away his cards.

"This _isn't_ my idea-" Chazz contradicted and kicked up some gravel at Jaden.

"Of fun!" the pair both folded their arms and turned and walked off in different directions.

"We need a duelling champion – for after I am gone," Syrus whipped his head around to see, surprise-surprise, Zane strutting around the corner accompanied by Atticus.

"At least they've got the holiday to brush up on their training," the brunette Rhodes sang and rolled his eyes. "Someday these two will tag-team – and learn to be united!"

"And with some luck their expertise won't be used on arguing," Zane stated matter-of-factly and nodded at Chazz and Jaden who looked at the ground sulkily in the former Obelisk's case and guiltily in Jadens.

"What if Jaden gets even more dim?" Alexis whispered to Atticus.

"Stop him," her brother replied, before looking worriedly down at Jaden who was now doing some kind of strange dance.

"For as long as I remember, I've been training to be King," Chazz didn't have to add 'of games' – what other King status would he be getting? "Every June until September – all their pushing and annoying hints…" everyone stared at him as he wandered off singing a kind of very deep and soulful solo – one of the Ra's held up a spot light, "I've got bruises with their fingerprints…" he was of course singing about his brothers.

Jaden looked over sadly, "You can do so much better I am sure…"

Syrus stared as Chumley sang, "He's so immature!"

Chazz shook his head at Chumley and smiled slightly out of disbelief that they still hated each other, even with all the musical magic going on.

"I see him smiling," Alexis pointed out and grinned herself – finally, "He's finally accepted…" she sniffed slightly and blew her nose on a tissue Atticus handed her, whilst snigger slightly.

"I see inside him and my doubts are gone…" Jaden sang – though of course he meant he could see Chazz wasn't actually such a bad person, not that he could literally see inside him, because that would be gross.

"He started out so ill-conceived," Chumley sang, seeing the error of his ways.

"And somehow suddenly our love he's won," Alexis added, still dabbing at the tears in her eyes with Atticus' now very much used tissue.

"So happy to be here," Chazz sang much gentler than before.

"'Til now I never knew – you're not the asshole I've heard of!" Zane sung, kind of ruining the moment with his profanity. He shrugged when everyone looked at him hatefully.

Chazz turned away and continued to sing, "This is my idea-"

"This is my idea-" Jaden agreed.

"What a good idea, such a charming and fantastic notion!" Crowler exploded, appearing from out of nowhere and dancing around everyone in a kind of crazy way, which helped to shatter any of the recovered niceness of the moment. "This is my idea! Such a good idea! What a good idea – such a powerful and 'nice' emotion! This is exactly my idea of fun!" the odd teacher then disappeared off into the forest again.

In this interlude the Ra's positioned themselves one on top of the other to spot light everyone in a kind of moonlit glow.

"This is my idea-" Chazz began again.

"This is my idea-" Jaden sang and offered Chazz a couple of duelling cards.

"Of… fuuuun!"

A/N So it's not exactly Disney but you know – it's a song from an animated cartoon - right? Anyhoo, sorry it's taken so long to update I was working on my other fan fics – check em out if you haven't already lol. Anyway, this one is quite long to make up for that and for those who don't know it's the Swan Princess' This Is My Idea – listen to it here…  it's not the real version, just the song to clips but it's the best version I could find… Hope you like it – you know what to do! (RnR :P)


	7. Hakuna Matata

A/N So I'm back (again) – after yet another long absence - hey I've been updating other fics :P. Um I'm writing this up here on recommendation of one of the reviewers and the song for today will be Lion King classic Hakuna Matata. More from me later XD

"And then I got the pie, and then I ate the pie – and it was a really, good pie. One of those blueberry ones with the little bits of…"

"Yeah Jay, I get it; it was a good pie," Syrus replied monotonously. The pair had been searching the grounds of DA for Chazz for what must have been over half an hour, and it seemed Jaden really wasn't going to run out of things to say about _the pie_. In Syrus' opinion it hadn't looked all that good – but obviously, he was wrong. However, he just couldn't see how Jaden could get so worked up about it – it was a _pie_.

"Oh no Syrus, it was so much more than a 'good pie' it was a…" here Jaden's vocabulary ran out, and he got a kind of starry look in his eyes, "…really, really good pie."

Syrus mumbled something under his breath and readjusted his glasses on his nose, he loved Jaden as a best friend, but this definitely was a long walk.

"You know what was even better – I mean – what made it so good? It was that little sprinkling of icing sugar on top… not too much, and not too little – just enough to make it sweet…"

"Mmm, maybe we should look over by the lighthouse," Syrus suggested, frowning – usually Chazz could be found in his room, or at least skulking about DA's main buildings, but he wasn't in any of those places, and so it was either the lighthouse or… the Princeton had disappeared.

"Yeah… pie," came Jaden's reply, you had to give him credit though – he was always able to bypass how stupid you thought he was, though his cute, chocolate brown eyes and fluffy hair made up for that – in over half of Duel Academy's female population's opinion anyway.

Well. At least he wasn't bursting into song.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz always liked to sit by the lighthouse, it was quiet, well aside from the waves on the rocks and whatnot and the gulls – okay it wasn't quiet, but it didn't have any annoying Slifers around. It was nice.

It was as he was thinking these happy thoughts about the place that he heard two high pitched giggled from behind him. "Alright – who's there?" he called over his shoulder without bothering to look properly.

"Hey Chazz… how are you?" it was Alexis.

Chazz scowled, "Go to hell."

"Hey Chazz – chill out dude, you're sending bad vibrations into the air waves…" Atticus, the other cause of the high-pitched giggles came into sight. He was holding his ukulele and grinning brightly.

"Why don't you crawl back under the rock you came out from under and die!?" Chazz snapped, fists balled in annoyance – he had come here for peace and quiet!

"Whoah… seriously though. Chazz you need to relax…"

Alexis looked over at her brother and smiled, "Yeah – calm down Chazz…"

"I'm not even stressed out!"

"Chill out…" Atticus added.

"Leave me alone and stop telling me to 'chill out'!!!" Chazz roared, beating his fists on the ground like a small child.

The two Rhodes made eye contact and sighed, both flopping down on the ground next to the disgruntled Chazz.

"Hey! Chazz – I have gotta tell you about this amazing pie I just ate!" oh great now they were all here.

Syrus however sat down next to Chazz without a word and fiddled with a loose thread from his blazer only to look up, with a terrified expression at Atticus' next words.

"Hakuna Matata – what a wonderful phrase" the elder Rhodes sighed, before strumming a couple of notes on his ukulele and lying down on the ground, "What a wonderful phrase…" From somewhere there were a couple of beats on some kind of xylophone thing, Syrus looked behind him to make sure that no sea serpents were rising out of the waves behind him to join in the song – you couldn't be too careful.

"Hakuna Matata – ain't no passing craze," Alexis joined in before giggling slightly.

Atticus, merrily strumming at his ukulele, which instead of making horrible out of tune noises, was having the same kind of effect as a West Indian gamelan group, then sang, "It means no worries – for the rest of your days…" he prodded Chazz in the shoulder and grinned.

"It's our problem free, philosophy…" the siblings sang together, both looking too lazy to get up, but then Atticus slowly climbing to his feet.

"Hakuna Matata…" giving a few more plucks to the strings of his instrument, Atticus then lent against the lighthouse before gesturing towards Alexis, "Why – when she was a young duellist."

"When I was a young duellllllllllllist!" Alexis closed her eyes to sing a very odd note that made everyone else squirm slightly as they sat, or Atticus' case stood.

"Uh – very nice," her brother eventually said, an eyebrow raised.

"Thanks!"

"She found she could never beat her brother in a game," Atticus strummed away happily, in his own little world, "She lost everything she tried, what a shame!" for some reason Syrus could guess that Atticus didn't particularly see this as a shame at all. Alexis had turned pink; perhaps the song would end early? – no it was wishful thinking. "She's a sensitive girl – though she looks like a duck. And it hurts that she really - just really does suck!" Atticus flinched as he found a pebble hurtling towards his head from Alexis; it missed him narrowly and shattered into a thousand pieces against the lighthouse.

Alexis moaned slightly from where she sat, "Oh the shame!"

" – she was ashamed!!" Atticus chorused, obviously not realising Alexis wasn't really trying to join in the singing; but he could hope, couldn't he? Chazz had turned away to find something to throw at Atticus to break that damn ukulele.

"I want to change my name," Alexis then said flatly, a hateful look sent at her brother.

"Oh – what's in a name?" Atticus, being the only one who was actually getting into this awkward, weird song, fell to his knees with feeling at this point.

"And I'm getting down hearted," she added eying her brother suspiciously.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL?!" did Syrus imagine that or was their a jazz organ being played somewhere?

"Hey! Can't you just fu-"

"Hey Chazz!" Atticus immediately cut across _whatever_ Chazz had been about to say with a, " – not in front of the kid!" he gestured towards Syrus who squeaked indignantly – he was _not _a kid. Atticus cast Syrus a glance; saw he was perhaps over the ten years that he looked and mumbled, "Oh… sorry."

"Hakuna Matata!" Alexis suddenly burst out, trying to keep the song alive, "What a wonderful phrase!"

"Hakuna Matata – ain't no passing craze!" Atticus, whose attention span was apparently lacking, carried on.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!" Syrus turned to see Jaden, a pair of sunglasses from nowhere and a saxophone in his arms, singing along.

Atticus grinned, "Yeah – sing it kid!"

"It's our problem free, philosophy; Hakuna Matata," the three sang in unison, each looking either jazzy, Jaden, surfer-ish, Atticus, or just plain relaxed, Alexis.

And suddenly, out of nowhere a complete of Ra's appeared, yet again, it seemed they were never to miss out on any songs happening around here. However this time there were no pimp canes in sight they had been replaced by sunglasses, baseball caps and Hawaiian shirts.

After strutting up to them the Ra's then dispersed to do some kind of water reed interpretation dance, it was all very odd and caused Syrus to wonder if he could swim to safety if he dived off the pier. Chazz seemed to be contemplating the same thing, though, from the look on his face, he'd rather just stuff Jaden's saxophone up where the sun didn't shine. Jaden gave said saxophone a couple of blows and grinned, and, was it just Syrus, or were the Ra's closing in on them? Eep.

Atticus grabbed Chazz's hands and heaved him to his feet to dance, whilst everyone started chanting, creepily, "Hakuna Matata… Hakuna Matata…" over and over again. Not only was it freakish it was also terrifying.

And as the chanting grew a crescendo it seemed the power of the music even had the weather under control as a cloud suddenly appeared in front of the sun, blacking everything out except for a small spot light into which, quite a surprisingly familiar figure stepped.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days!" sang Zane; his ultimately cool… well Zaneness seemed to cast the rest of them into shadow. He to strutted into the group, only to peer down his nose at the rest of them and lean lazily on the lighthouse where Atticus had previously been.

"It's our problem free, philosophy!" Atticus sang giving Chazz a shake, the younger boy looked ready to murder every one of them with his bare hands just to get away.

"Hakuna Matata!" Zane seemed to be ad libbing to the general song, whilst Jaden played away on his saxophone, the others generally chilled out onto the floor and the Ra's faded away into the water, Syrus watched them go under and waited for them to resurface… but they didn't. Creepy.

Maybe listening to Jaden talk about pie for the rest of the day would have been more normal that what had just happened…

A/N Not the best I admit, in fact it was quite boring. Tried to spice it up, and I don't really know what I was on writing about Jaden's pie; needed an intro… Anyhoo read and review please!! – don't make me beg!! –begs-


	8. One Last Hope

A/N It's song the next! 'One Last Hope' from Hercules! Whoo! Gotta love that film .

Syrus sent a look at Jaden, "So – what do you think this announcement will be about?"

Jaden groaned as he walked, "I dunno..." his stomach rumbled, "...hopefully there's gonna be a huge feast..."

Syrus sighed, "Zane said something about a duelling tournament for the end of the year?"

Jaden quickly brightened up, "Yeah?! Awesome! I'm so gonna show everyone how to duel and..." Syrus tuned out of his best friend's excitable jibbering, concentrating instead on attempting to not get crushed as they entered the Obelisk dorm's arena. Every single student of DA must have been there and the rush of people at the door was more than enough to trample some one as...vertically challenged as Syrus.

"Jay! Up here!"

"Hey Syrus!"

Syrus looked up to see Aleixs and Bastion calling their names and patting two empty seats next to them. Eep. What if they started to sing again? The bluenette tried to look like he hadn't heard and walk away... but Jaden grabbed him around the middle and made off to the seats.

"Oh look it's dumb and dumber," came the sarky greeting of Chazz Princeton, who was seated next to Alexis. Jaden grinned to him and then dropped Syrus into the seat next to him.

"Ow! Jay! What are you doing?!" Syrus protested.

"You were going the wrong way..."

Syrus was about to point out that grabbing someone around the middle and making off with them was not only inhumane but also insane, but stopped as right then Chancellor Shepard's voice boomed out over the uproar and everything went quiet.

"I have called you all together to announce that there shall be an end of year duelling tournament," a large cheer interrupted the Chancellor. "Ahem. I'm glad you're all excited but there are a few things I must say; the rules of the competition are thus. Everyone may duel anyone else, regardless of dorm – Slifer may duel Obelisk and so forth..." there were a couple of boos from a large group of Obelisks, but they were drowned out by Slifer and Ra cheers, "At the end of the tournament the two duellists who have won the most matches shall battle it out for first and second place! The competition begins tomorrow! Good luck to you all!"

Cheer's filled the stadium as Shepard returned to his office grinning slightly.

As usual our favourite group of duellists were last to leave the hall. Chazz was arguing with Bastion and Alexis about the effectiveness of spell cards in duels, and Syrus was listening to Jaden... talking about how much he wanted to duel his brother... again. As for Chumley well... lord knows where he was. Syrus reckoned he'd probably eaten too many grilled cheese sandwiches last night and had died on the loo.

"You have a raw talent there Jaden – no doubt about it, but I'm afraid there is no way you're going to face me in a duel," all five of the group looked over to see Zane approaching them, a small smile on his face.

"No way Zane! You're cyber dragons are useless against my heroes," Jaden was grinning; it was obvious he was joking.

Zane shook his head, the small smile on his face widening ever so slightly. "I advise you to get studying..." he said, "Get a tutor now and maybe you'll stand a chance. I'd like to see what you could really do..." Zane raised an eyebrow ever so slightly, "I look forward to it..." and with that he walked away.

Bastion looked over at Jaden, "He's right you know Jaden. A tutor would really help you to reach his standard quickly."

"Yeah right. Who the hell would ever teach that dork to duel?" Chazz added, reclining in his chair slightly, as he spoke a whistling Dr Crowler entered the arena.

Jaden looked down at the teacher a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh no! Jaden don't get any ideas – the man's mad!" Alexis warned, but it was no good. Jaden had already made his way down the stairs of the seating area and was running up to the odd blond.

"Mr Crowler! Wait up a sec!"

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR CROWLER!" the Obelisk dorm leader cried in obvious frustration.

"Yeah... that. Doctor Crowler."

"What do you want you slacker?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me study for the tournament – I mean to face Zane Truesdale..."

"You – face Zane Truesdale!? Don't make me laugh!" the professor proceeded to chortle weirdly.

"Uh...Professor?"

"DOCTOR!"

"Doctor! Uh – I'm serious..."

Crowler grinned, and, Syrus, feeling what was coming sunk down into his seat, as Bastion pulled out a trumpet.

"So – you wanna be a duellist, kid? Well – whoop-de-doo," Crowler sang, less than enthusiastically, "I've been around the block before teaching block heads just like you."

Jaden flinched slightly at the doctor's words.

"Each and every one a disappointment – pain," the teacher continued, nodding to Chazz who scowled and folded his arms. Crowler sighed and pulled on a strand of his hair, "For which there is no ointment... So much for excuses – Slifer's lack in uses. Teaching them makes me go insane!"

Jaden made huge pleading 'goo-goo' eyes at Crowler who scowled.

"My answer is – two words," the professor started when suddenly Chazz threw a duel disk that whacked the professor over the head. Crowler fell to the floor with a crash and Jaden scampered over to him. "...Okay."

"You mean you'll do it?!" Jaden squealed excitedly.

"You win," Crowler sighed, rubbing his forehead where a bruise was rising.

"You won't be sorry Dr!" the brunette grinned and did a kind of victory dance not even offering to help the teacher up off the floor.

"Ooh God," Crowler looked over to the duel disk and then at Chazz and sighed before sitting up.

"So when do we start? Can we start now?!" Jaden asked, walking over to Crowler and finally grabbing the professor's arm and helping him to his feet.

"My head..." Crowler sighed and picked up the duel disk. He looked over at Jaden as if summing the boy up, "I'd given up hope that some one would come along..." he sang while pulling on Jaden's slifer jacket whilst contemplating it. "A fellow who'd win a duel for once – not go wrong!"

Jaden frowned at Crowler's odd treatment of him, and folded his arms slightly uncomfortably.

"The kind who win's trophies..." Crowler sang, producing a massive 1st place trophy that had apparently been in his pocket all along... "Won't settle for low fees," he sang as he dusted off the trophy showing that it actually read 'Zane Truesdale – 11th place'. Crowler scowled, "At least semi-pro fees... but noooooo," he looked over at Jaden disgustedly, "I get the greenhorn!"

"I've been out to pasture, kid, my ambition's gone. Content to spend lazy days and watch Zane rule on," Crowler sighed and chucked the trophy he'd been holding to the side and frowned at Jaden, thinking hard, "But you need an advisor – a teacher... but wiser," he grinned smugly, "A good merchandiser!" He proclaimed producing a magazine out of his pocket with a big picture of a stern looking Zane. The magazine was called 'A Woman's Guide To DA'. Jaden frowned. Weird.

"And – WHOA! There goes my ulcer!" the teacher yelled, the cause of this being the fact that, whilst Crowler had been singing, Chazz had come down from the seating area and kicked the blond teacher hard. In the butt. Crowler went flying across the room slightly and landed in a heap. Alexis tutted.

"I'm down to one last hope!" Crowler sang, dragging himself to his feet, rubbing his bum, "And," he sighed, "I hope it's you."

Jaden grinned smugly but then tripped over his own feet... somehow.

"Though – kid you're not exactly a dream come true," Crowler scratched his head in exasperation.

Jaden grinning sheepishly picked himself up clumsily.

"I've trained enough turkeys," Crowler sang, poking Chazz in the arm, hard. The former Obelisk scowled and pouted. "Who never came through. You're my one last hope – so you'll have to do..."

Syrus resurfaced from under his chair, only to see that Bastion was now standing with entire orchestra of Ra's around him, each playing their instruments with insane grins.

Crowler handed Jaden a duel disk, "Rule number one, when using a spell card, always beware," he advised, indicating the trap cards that had, miraculously appeared on his side of the field. Some how the pair were already half way through a duel. Syrus frowned.

Jaden didn't take notice of Crowler's words though and his Sparkman burst into flames. Crowler jumped up and down on the spot in annoyance, "No!" Jaden shrugged guiltily.

"Rule number ninety-five kid," Crowler then started, leaving Syrus wondering where the other ninety-three rules had gone, "Concentrate!!"

Jaden looked over at Crowler absent minded, making the teacher hiss slightly. The brunette then proceeded make a move with one of his heroes, which some how ended up in him attacking himself.

"RULE NUMBER NINETY-SIX! AIM!!" Crowler yelled. Jaden fell over and Crowler dropped his duel disk.

"Demi-God's have faced the odds," he sang pointing particularly at Chazz who was sulking by the side, "And ended up a mockery..."

"Don't believe the stories that you read on all the crockery," Chazz hissed, smashing a couple of plates that read 'Crowler and Zane First Place' and so on. Syrus stared; who the hell owned plates with that written on it?

"To be a true duellist kid, is a dying art," Crowler warned Jaden, who then accidentally dropped his entire deck on the floor, sending cards everywhere.

Jaden sighed and bent down to pick them up, and Crowler bent down next to him, "Like painting a master piece – it's a work of heart," he added, handing Jaden the last few of his cards.

"It takes more than sinew," the teacher sang, proceeding to flick the brunette's ears in a... fond!!... way. "Comes down to what's in you," he sang, seeing Winged Kuriboh sit on Jaden's shoulder. "You have to continue to grow..."

Jaden stood up and, yet again, they were duelling, Jaden flattened one of Crowler's monsters with his own.

"Now that's more like it!" the professor sang happily. "I'm down to one last shot and my last great class!" he sang, chucking a picture of Zane out of a frame and replacing it with one of Jaden, "Before that blasted Shepard fires my ass! My dreams are on you kid," he sang as Jaden prepared to finish Crowler off in their duel, "Go make 'em come true!"

"Climb that uphill slope!" Alexis chorused, feeling she hadn't had much to sing this chapter.

"Keep pushing that envelope!" Bastion joined in, pulling a pimp cane out of his trumpet and twirling it. Syrus was close to terrified tears.

"You're my one last hope and kid it's up to yooooooooou!" Crowler sang as Jaden used Flamewingman to win the duel. A couple of fireworks went off in the background and the Ra orchestra came to a dramatic finish.

"Whoo! Yeah!" Jaden grinned high fiving everyone around him in happiness. "Watch out Zane – cause here I come!"

A/N Aah!! Cheesy. Okay I didn't edit the lyrics much, but it was hard –sigh- hope you enjoyed and that you didn't have to wait too long. As for the song suggestions, just be aware they might just pop up in later chapters –mysteriously swoops cloak and flies off-

-flies back- wait, one last thing. Thanks for all you're reviews and I just wanna say hi to Mr/Missy Flamer. Haha, you make me laugh so hard, and I was amazed at the fact that you 'hated it' soooo much, that you read all the way to chapter seven before you reviewed. Booya!


	9. Be Prepared

A/N Mwhaha! As you know all good Disney films have their villains, and therefore so must this - so this is the villain chapter with Be Prepared from the Lion King enjoy XD

Syrus sighed and sank unhappily to the ground as his life meter fell to zero. Why did he have to suck at duelling? Okay – he knew he was getting better, the reason he kept loosing was the fact he was constantly on edge – where they going to start singing again? When would they? Would they try and make him sing? Ahh!! What bothered him most was the fact that _nobody else seemed to care. _It was all too... shocking!

Picking himself up off the ground he readjusted his glasses on the end of his nose and watched his opponent walk off, looking extremely smug. If only he could win – just once, he'd be happy.

However, he supposed he should go tell Jaden about his latest defeat – the other Slifer was probably in the middle of lunch; the place Syrus had been heading before he had just got forced into that duel by the scary Obelisks. Life was so unfair. What he really needed now were his friends to confide in.

Speaking of friends... Syrus heard a very familiar voice drift out of one of the supposedly empty classroom windows.

"And why would you ever want to help me?"

It was Chazz. Syrus sighed, he guessed he should go and say hi to the newly appointed Slifer, even if it did mean he'd get his head bitten off. Moving over to the door he was about to open it when someone answered Chazz's question.

"Why? Well obviously because I could not stand to see Jaden win yet another tournament."

Bastion!? Syrus paused where he stood and edged to the window, silently as he could, wondering what the pair were talking about.

"Heh. But even if he did beat everyone he'd still have to face Zane in the end... No one's ever beaten him – it's obvious that Jaden will loose."

"But I want him crushed. Now. Before he even gets a chance at it..." the British boy replied. Syrus gulped and crawled underneath the window. He sat up slightly to peep inside the room and saw Chazz sitting at the teacher's desk, his feet up on the table, with Bastion facing him, arms folded.

"You don't think I've tried that already?" Chazz sounded bitter, "I couldn't beat him before; I can't now. Simple logic."

"But you're the closest to beating him out of everyone else except for Zane," Bastion argued, "With my brains and your skills I'm sure we can come up with something which will turn Jaden's game inevitably _off_." Bastion guffawed slightly.

Chazz raised an eyebrow.

Bastion cleared his throat, "Ahem. Just my little joke..."

"You're such a dork."

"Anyway, back to the plan..."

"But I can't see anyway that we can beat him. The guy took on Crowler – and won!"

Syrus couldn't help feeling proud of his best friend, but he also couldn't help feeling that Bastion was twice the psychopath Chazz had ever been – this was so insane.

Out of nowhere a couple of Ra's appeared in the room – they seemed to float up through the floor. Syrus fell over with a squeak, but none of the occupants of the room noticed seeing as the Ra's had suddenly started to chant and play drums.

"I know that you're powers of retention – are as wet as a Slifer's backside," Bastion sang in, in Syrus' opinion, a very, very scary voice, "But thick as you are – pay attention!"

Chazz bristled in his seat; no one spoke to The Chazz, like that!

"My words are a matter of pride..."

The former Obelisk frowned at that, causing Bastion to sigh in a boffiny way.

"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs," he sang tapping Chazz on the side of the head. The other boy tried to swat his hand away but missed and ended up slapping himself on the face. "But we're talking duels and vengeance – even you can't be caught unawares! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news!" Bastion had jumped up onto the desks of the classroom and was prancing about with – oh dear god – did he go anywhere with out that pimp cane?! "A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer!"

"And where do I feature?" Chazz asked, looking royally pissed off.

"Just – listen to teacher!" Bastion sang maniacally, ruffling Chazz's hair. The youngest Princeton scowled and tired desperately to neaten his hair back out.

"I know it sounds sordid – but you'll be rewarded when at last that Yuki boy's crushed! And injustice deliciously squared – be prepared!" Bastion sang not noticing how angry Chazz was looking, and instead concentrating on how many times he could spin his pimp cane without stopping.

"Yeah be prepared – I'll be prepared..." Chazz added, trying to look like he understood whatever the hell Bastion was going on about.

"For what...?" Syrus muttered to himself outside the room.

"For the end of Jaden!" Bastion finished Chazz's line, poking the boy in the shoulder with his cane.

"What? He dropping out?" Chazz asked, obviously missing the point.

"No! Fool – you're going to beat him! And Zane too..."

"I am? Cool! No Jay! No Jay! Lalalalala!" okay, Syrus decided, Chazz was on drugs.

"Yes! You shall become King of Games!"

"What's in it for you?" Chazz then asked, slyly – so he'd finally grasped the concept.

"You shall be my puppet!" Bastion explained – well, some one was Mr Evil-Genius today. "Stick with me and I'll pull you're strings!" Bastion continued to do a rather insane impression of a puppeteer. It was down right terrifying. Chazz stared.

"Uh great? But I'll be King! Yeah! The Chazz rules!"

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a King who'll be all time adored!" the big group of Ra's sang, bowing down to Chazz who posed poutily.

Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Of course – quid pro quo, you're excepted to take certain duties on board..." he added – great so he'd released The Chazz's larger than life arrogance.

"The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee," Chazz sang pompously, "The point that I must emphasize is," he turned to Bastion haughtily, "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!!" Bastion squealed and fell off the desks he'd been standing on. Eep.

"So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!" Chazz sang, taking Bastion's place on the desk and conducting the Ra's insanely.

"Meticulous planning," Bastion moaned from the floor.

"Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial is simply why I'll be King undisputed, respected – saluted," the Ra's proceeded to salute Chazz like a mini arm, "And see for the wonder I am! Yes my cards and ambitions are bared – be prepared!" he yelled over the Ra's.

"Yes our cards and ambitions are bared – be prepared!" members of the Ra dorm had never been scarier...

"Mwhahahahaa!!" Chazz cackled evilly over the few Ra's who were still playing their instruments.

Syrus yelped slightly at the villainous goings on in the room and ran off to find his best friend...

**A/N haha – crappy chapter, but it was fun . Again, thanks too all reviewers, as a special treat you get this update quickly :P. Umm... humdidum thanks to;**

**Burakku's Shadow – one of my most loyal reviewers I loved your song suggestion, and have no fear it shall be included soon... hope you liked this chapter...**

**D.D Warrior Lady – who _isn't _a Chazz fan girl? **

**Coco Gash Jirachi – I'm glad you stuck with this all the way. It's awesome how you reviewed (nearly) every chapter and you make me laugh :P.**

**Also thanks to all new reviewers for reviewing and liking it, and you know guys – you're never too old for Disney! Thanks guys – you rock my socks XD**


End file.
